Blake's Trap
by RWBYChar
Summary: While Ruby and Weiss are out for the day Yang and Blake decide to have some fun. Unbeknownst to Yang though, she's in for a big surprise.


Blake's Trap - RWBY Smut

Written By Char

Chapter One - Let Loose

It was a day like any other at Beacon Academy. Weiss had gone out to do some shopping in the Vale and Ruby, always starved for her attention, followed like a lost puppy. This left Yang and Blake alone in their dorm room where the two sat, Blake reading a book and Yang messing with her hair.

"Why is it you always keep them tied up like that Blake? " Yang asked, peering over Blake's book and looking into her yellow, feline eyes. "When we're alone there's nothing to hide."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Blake stammered, with a look of shock on her face.

"Your ears silly!"

"Oh right" Blake replied, with a clear sense of relief.

"What else would I have been talking about?" Yang asked, clearly concerned.

"Don't worry about."

"Okay then. Now back to the question, why don't you let them hang loose when we're alone here?"

"I don't know. I guess it just makes me feel more comfortable knowing that there isn't even a chance of someone seeing them." Blake said, wondering why Yang was so curious today.

"But they're so cute!" Yang shouted, leaping across the table the two were sitting at and trying to rip the ribbon out.

"Stop that!" Blake called out, quickly standing up and jumping back. "Get away from me!"

"Oh come on, let me see them. Just for a minute!" Yang said, continuing to chase after her. Eventually the two collided and Yang landed on top of Blake, with her hand resting on the tip of her crotch.

"Uhhh Blake. Why do you I feel a bulge...? What is this?!"

Blake, overcome from embarrassment, began to blush and hide her face in her hands.

"No one was supposed to find out..."

"F-find out what? Don't tell me you're really a guy!"

"Please Yang, can't we just pretend like this never happened?" Blake begged, staring into Yang's eyes.

"Well... Maybe if you let me see it I'll "forget" to mention it to the others."

If Blake was blushing before, now her face could only be described as completely red.

"Why would you want to!" She shouted in protest.

"I guess if you want Ruby and Weiss to find out your little secret then I don't have to see it."

Blake sighed.

"Will you really not tell anyone if I let you see it?"

"Of course." Yang replied, trying to assure her friend.

"If it's my only choice than I guess I have to." Blake said as she slowly pulled down her shorts and leggings. Underneath them lied a pair of soft black panties with what was a clearly a small penis inside.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Blake softly said as she pulled down her undergarments.

At first Yang said nothing, she simply stared at what her friend had just revealed. Then, suddenly, she once again leapt out at Blake.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" She shouted.

"No get away!" Blake replied as she tried to escape Yang's grasp. "I only said you could look at it!"

Yang quickly latched back onto her and forced her down. After taking off her gloves Yang gently moved her hand down to Blake's crotch, locking eyes with her.

"Oh. It looks like someone is already getting excited." Yang teased.

"No, please! Don't!" But it was too late. Yang began to softly stroke Blake's petit penis, which was now as hard as a rock.

Blake could no longer fight back. She began to quietly purr while Yang pleasured her. How long had it been, she thought. How long had it been since she'd felt so good? While Yang stroked Blake she began to pleasure her self, getting ready for what was soon to come. Yang began to shift from her gentle strokes to rough but sweet tugs, becoming faster and faster each second. As Yang increased her speed Blake's purring changed into soft moans and eventually loud outbursts of pleasure. Out of no where Yang stopped and Blake opened her eyes.

"Huh?" She said, but before Yang could respond her mouth was now slowly taking in Blake's penis. Almost as soon as her lips enclosed on it Blake let out a powerful orgasm as she shouted out in pleasure.

Yang, after licking up every last drop, pulled herself up to face Blake.

"Now that didn't last long." She said, going back to the same teasing tone as before.

"I-It's not my fault you're so good at it" Blake stammered, barely able to contain herself.

"Well since you had such a good time I think it's my turn" and before Blake could respond Yang quickly removed her own shorts and panties. She began to guide Blake inside of her with a firm but loving grip. As Blake slowly entered her Yang's face began to change into an expression of pure ecstasy, and once she had guided Black all the way in, let out a soft moan. After Yang had began grinding up and down on Blake's body she leaned in to kiss her friend. As Blake entered Yang over and over again Yang began to move her tongue inside of Blake's mouth. Choosing not to fight it Blake answered by pushing her own tongue into Yang's. The two teammates, locked in an embrace of desire, continued for what felt like an eternity until both let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Several hours later, after both Blake and Yang had cleaned up, the rest of team RWBY returned from their day out.

"So what did you guys do today?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing special." Yang laughed. "We just had had a little fun." And as Yang said this Blake's face became bright red, slumping down in her seat. Both Weiss and Ruby exchanged awkward glances but decided it would be for the best if they didn't think about it any more.


End file.
